


Lullabye and Good Night

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Joan Watson/Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfredo keeps ending up watching over a sleeping Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabye and Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).



Alfredo wasn’t sure how he had ended up on a stakeout with Joan, but she was pretty good company and he didn’t have any other plans, so he wasn’t going to complain about it.

He was tempted to complain, however, when his thrilling tale of teenage delinquency (eminently suitable for addition to the _Fast & Furious_ canon) was interrupted by a very soft snore.

He stopped and stared, mock-offended; but as Joan shifted a little further into the gap between seat and window with a sigh he dropped the face. Sherlock couldn't be a very restful roommate, and Alfredo could handle a few hours of watching on his own.

* * *

Sherlock opened the door already talking, something about a car alarm that didn’t go off when it should have. Alfredo listened with half an ear, distracted by the suspiciously large, multicolored lump on the sofa.

It moved, and Alfredo heaved a sigh of relief. Not a random client, not a new addition to the menagerie: just Joan, sleeping where she fell, surrounded by case files and haphazardly covered by a patchwork quilt.

He let Sherlock’s monologue fade out ahead of him and leaned over to settle the quilt more fully over Joan’s shoulders. Nights were getting colder, and the brownstone was drafty.

* * *

After that, Alfredo lost track of how many times he came upon Joan sleeping.

He knew most people would find it endearing, would melt a little to keep stumbling onto such a beautiful, self-contained woman in those moments of vulnerability and abandon.

But Alfredo found, as he looked down at her slack face, that he just missed _Joan_. He missed her sly, sarcastic humor; he missed the twinkle in her eye when she got one over on Sherlock. Joan asleep was beautiful, yes; but Joan awake was maybe a friend.


End file.
